Un alma por miles
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: ¿Cuánto es capaz de hacer alguien con tal de salvar a quienes le importan?


Un alma por miles

Summary: ¿Cuánto es capaz de hacer alguien con tal de salvar a quienes le importan?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravity Falls son de sus respectivos creadores. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Gravity Falls

Advertencias: Drama, tragedia.

Palabras: 731

* * *

" _Hemos perdido, mi hermana está en alguna clase de trance, mis tío Stan lleva civiles a un sitio seguro, el tío Ford entrena a quienes quieran pelear contra lo que sea que venga, mis amigos, la gente del pueblo, el mundo quizá, todo se derrumba._

 _Estoy escribiendo esto como un testimonio a lo que haré… no puedo asegurar que vaya a funcionar pero nadie dirá que me senté a esperar que todo sea aniquilado._

 _Si no regreso… díganle a mi familia, o lo que vaya a quedar de ella, que siempre los amé. Se despide Dipper Pines."_

Suspiró y dejó aquella carta sobre el buró, era más de media noche y solo tenía una oportunidad para evitar que todo el mundo se consumiera en las eternas llamas del infinito vacío.

Se planteó mil y un veces que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no veía otra solución y nadie más estría dispuesto a hacer aquella tontería. Un suspiro triste escapó de sus labios. Se levantó de la cama con seguridad, sirviera o no lo que intentaría ya nada volvería a ser como era para él… ya no le quedaba nada.

Salió de la guarida con prisa, el bosque jamás se le hizo más tenebroso que esa noche. Se adentró en la oscura y traicionera arboleda, en su mente solo poseía recuerdos de su familia. Corrió más rápido y llegó a un claro… sobre de él había una gigantesca entrada al mundo humano. Bill se encontraba en el principio de esta…

 **-¡BILL!-** gritó Dipper

El demonio isósceles se giró y lo observó divertido. Bajó hasta quedar frente a frente con el niño humano.

 **-¡Pino! Que agradable sorpresa, muy valiente de tu parte venir aquí, ¿qué se te ofrece?-** preguntó Bill animado

 **-Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso-** dijo Dipper serio

Bill quitó la expresión alegre de su ojo observando fijamente al pequeño pino.

 **-Oh, claro que lo sé, la pregunta sería que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que yo haga lo que quieres-** dijo Cipher mientras flotaba sobre la cabeza del humano

Un ligero silencio se instaló entre ellos, silencio que Dipper rompió con su respuesta.

 **-Ser tuyo… me volveré de tu propiedad-** dijo Dipper con seguridad

 **-¿Estás seguro? Yo juego con mis juguetes hasta que se rompen y dejan de servir-** dijo el demonio en un tono siniestro

 **-Muy seguro-** dijo Dipper

Bill regresó a su buen humor y extendió su mano envuelta en fuego fatuo. Dipper le observó con ansiedad pero ya no había marcha atrás.

 **-Entonces cerremos el trato Pino, tu vida, libertad y alma son míos; a cambio el mundo y en especial tu familia regresarán a su vida-** dijo Cipher

 **-Y mi familia me olvidará-** dijo Dipper en un susurro mientras estrechaba la mano de su verdugo.

El fuego se extendió alrededor del pino consumiéndolo, la cálida luz se dispersó por todo el pueblo y la abertura en el cielo se fue cerrando hasta dejar un oscuro cielo estrellado… la constelación de la osa mayor brillaba con intensidad.

El brillo del sol la despertó en esos últimos días de verano. Se levantó desganada observando el espacio vacío de una cama que nunca usó nadie y que nadie usaría. Suspiró cansada y se colocó su último suéter veraniego, el bordado de un simple pino se ubicaba en el centro del tejido blanco y lizo. Bajó a la cocina donde estaban sus dos tíos, ambos hablaban con tranquilidad a pesar de la tensión que tenían en su reencuentro.

Ambos le saludaron con una sonrisa, ella era su sobrina consentida y ella lo agradecía con todo el corazón pues aquellas muestras de afecto de parte de sus tíos le llenaban un vacío en el pecho, como si hubiera perdido la mitad de su vida.

 **-Buenos días calabacita-** dijo el Tío Stan

 **-¿Dormiste bien dulzura?-** preguntó el Tío Ford

 **-Buenos días y casi no Tío Ford… tuve un sueño extraño sobre un niño con una gorra de pino que se sacrificaba por el mundo-** dijo Mabel estando muy pensativa.

 **-Bueno tesoro eso te pasa por ponerte a ver televisión hasta caer dormida luego de una tanda de tu jugo-** dijo el tío Stan

 **-Creo que tienes razón tío-** dijo Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa, fuera de la casa un triángulo amarillo y un chico con la osa mayor en su frente les observaban antes de volverse humo y retirarse.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora: ¡Saludos mis amigos! Espero que les guste esto, realmente me puse un poco loca cuando vi los clips y demás, me entró entra idea a la cabeza y Bill no me dejaba dormir si no la ponía en escrito y lo publicaba.**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
